because of you
by psychichusky
Summary: ok so i've been doing somthing. i have to do 100 songoneshots that are ds and this is one of them so let me know what you thing. plz R
1. Chapter 1

1**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DP OR BECAUSE OF YOU**

Sam is in a great band, she has a great life, great friends, and she's 21. Could her life get any better? Well in a word **'YES'. **What she didn't have was her best friend Danny as more as a friend. Danny had Valerie and sam was upset with this. Danny always flirted with her and she thought he felt the same way sam did but then he asked out Valerie. So now she had a concert and she was upset. Her band mates were of course Danny, tucker, and Valerie. I know it sounds weird but before Danny asked her out her and sam became good friends. Danny played lead guitar, tuck played keyboard, Valerie played drums, and sam was lead singer.

"Hey sam." said a dark African American male who was carrying a PDA.

"Hey tuck. Tuck when will you ever give up that PDA?" sam asked

"Never I will never give up my baby." said the man now established as tucker.

"Whatever you say tuck."

"So sam do you know what song you will sing tonight?"

"Yes I do tuck I will sing because of you by Kelly Clarkson."

"Are you finally going to tell Danny?"

"No I won't tuck. But I'm hopping this will get him to figure it out."

"I hope so sam. So keeping this one a secret from Danny till the last minute?"

"Yup, you know me to well tuck."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Thank you amity park and now for a little something special here is an unplanned song I will sing. If you will give my band mates a minute to study the music sheet we will be back in a minute."sam said

**BACK STAGE**

"Sam what's this about a new song we never prepared"Danny said a bit upset.

"I know but this song will come naturally to you. Trust me. Now learn your music cause I don't know how long they'll wait."

**BACK ON STAGE**

"Ok everyone this song has a dedication. This song is dedicated to my lead guitarist Danny fenton."

Danny looked shocked and Valerie look mad.

Then tucker started and the others joined.

_Ooooooooooooooo,oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm._

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_and I will not let my self cause my heart so much misery._

_I will not break the way you did you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far._

In some strange way he knew what sam ment while she is singing this song. I caused my heart misery by going into the portal and becoming a half ghost.

_Because of you I never stray to far from the side walk_

_Because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find It hard to trust not only me but everyone around me _

_because of you I am afraid._

I've been though so much heart break that sam thinks that every relationship is this way.

"_She doesn't think every relationship is like this, only relationships with you."_

What are you talking about little voice in my head.

"_Duh she loves you. I should really give you a clueless slap. As a matter of fact..." _

_mental slap_

hey I thought I was the only one who could do that. Wait clueless. oh how could I be so...so...

"_Clueless."_

Exactly thanks little voice in my head.

"_Np"_

_I lose my way and it's not to long before you point it out_

_I can not cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile a laugh everyday of my life_

_my heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with_

I do point out the obvious a lot with her. And she never even cried in front of me I thought she never cried. If she faked a smile then she must have actually upset when I asked out Valerie. And I bet her heart broke every time I looked at Paulina and Valerie and all the other girls.

_because of you I never stray to far from the side walk_

_Because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find It hard to trust not only me but everyone around me _

_because of you I am afraid_

_I watched you die I heard you cry every night in you sleep_

_I was so young you should have known better then to lean on me_

_you never thought of anyone else you just saw you pain_

_and now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thiiiiiings_

well she did technically did watch me die, well half die, and she did always stitched me up after a fight. And I was a little preoccupied with myself to not notice she had an abusive dad and was cutting.

_because of you I never stray to far from the side walk_

_Because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because its tempting_

_Because of you I. am. Afraid_

_because of you hhhhaaaa_

_because of you uuuuuuuu,uu_

with that the song ended and sam rushed of stage as soon as it did. That song brought out so many emotions the crowd did not know how to react. Then someone dare to break the silence with slow claping getting faster and louder. It was sams dad he was proud of his daughter even if her mom wasn't.

When sam went running of stage danny quickly took off his guitar and rushed toward her.

"Sam. Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" sam said while desperately tried to wipe away the tears.

"Sam I know how you feel."

"What! Who told you? It was tucker wasn't it, I am going to kill him."

"It wasn't tucker."

"Then who was it?"

"The little voice in my head."

"What oh I'm going to kill her."

"Kill who sam."

"The little voice in my head. Your voice and my voice stay in contact."

"Why do they stay in contact?"

"Well they want their physical forms to be dating like they are. I know its weird. Our little voices are dating."

"Well I think they had the right idea."

"What?"sam asked confused. But danny didn't answer he just leaned in. Sam then did the same by instinct not remembering about valerie. Then their lips met for the most passionate kiss either of them ever had. Nothing could ruin this moment. Well almost nothing."

"Danny." valerie said so shocked that she dropped her drum sticks.

"Oh no. I completely forgot about valerie."sam said

"Valerie I need to talk to you." danny said

"No danny I don't want your explanation I hope you guys are really _happy_." Valerie said happy in a saddened tone. She then ran off.

Danny was starting to chase after her when sam stopped him.

"Let her go. She needs time to cool off."

"Ok. Oh and sam I love you."

"You don't know how long I waited for you to say that. Oh and I love you too."

**FIN ??????**

**SO TELL ME DO YOU WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW**


	2. authors note

1**Ok so I never thought I'd need an authors note but I do. So heres the thing. My dad is very hurt and I am not capable of writing new chapters anytime soon. If any of my friends read this send me a message and I might tell u wat happened. But for now I need you all to know will not write for a while. And I want u all to pray for my dad. He's been over seas and is very hurt so plz pray for him.**


End file.
